As is well known in the art, a door stop is a device mounted to a baseboard, a wall, or a door for stopping the door's hardware, such as a door knob, from slamming into and ruining the wall. The length of the door stop's spacer, measured from its base to its tip, is longer than the length of the door knob's projection from the surface of the door. In addition, its tip incorporates a blunt end having a surface area sized to generate less force when impacted by the door than the force generated by the door knob against the wall in the absence of the door stop.
Also well known in the art is the use of magnets to maintain doors in their fixed open positions. Typically a magnet, either mounted to a door or a wall, is used with a strike plate, mounted to the other one of the door or the wall, to generate a holding force. Once the magnet retrains the door in an open position, closing it will cause a loud spring resonance. Accordingly, there is a need for a magnetic door stop for maintaining a door in its fixed open position that has dampening capabilities to reduce spring vibration. There is also a need for a simple door stop with dampening capabilities.